


We Bite and Scratch and Scream All Night

by etherealniallhoran



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kitten Jeonghan, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/pseuds/etherealniallhoran
Summary: in which jeonghan is a bratty little kitten and seungcheol is tired of his coy attitude





	We Bite and Scratch and Scream All Night

If you were to ask Choi Seungcheol his opinion on cats, any given day he’d probably tell you that, well, he didn’t really have one. That was before he started coming around.

He was grey, and incredibly fluffy, with a long and poofy tail. He had to have belonged to someone at some point, judging by the collar hanging around his neck. A tiny bell hung daintily from the strip of black velvet, and it would ring softly as the cat gallivanted about. 

No, Seungcheol didn’t really have an opinion on most cats. This cat, however, was a complete nuisance. 

At first he took a broom to the creature, who hung around his front porch, mewing pitifully at his door. It would work for a while, but soon the cat expected it, and it stopped phasing him. Eventually Seungcheol gave up, leaving out a small purple bowl full of fish for the thing to eat.

He went back to simply coexisting with the cat, that is, until it began finding its way inside Seungcheol’s humble abode. Usually he’d find it curled up beside the fireplace, or in a windowsill, and once he found it sleeping on his chest when he woke up. How the cat found his way in every time, Seungcheol would never know. He tried for weeks, months even, to find the owner. He posted pictures online, in town, told all his friends, but it was to no avail. 

Today, Seungcheol was tired of the cat. He was tired of all cats. He’d be happy to never see a cat again. The creature sat upright on his counter, staring him dead in the eye, taunting him. 

“I guess you’re just mine now, huh?” He sighed, reaching a hand out to pet the thing. It purred in response. “I guess I’ll make you some sort of bed to lay on. Don’t get comfortable sleeping on me. It won’t be a daily occurance, I assure you.” He trailed off, wondering why he was talking to a cat, and headed into his room to find something he could use as a makeshift pet bed until he could buy one of his own. 

When he returned, there was no cat. 

In place of the creature sat a _man_. Seungcheol nearly fell backwards, mouth agape.

“What?” The man spoke, his voice velvety smooth. He was completely void of clothing, save for a small velvet collar, adorned with a silver bell. Grey cat ears protruded from his head, and a long, fluffy tail twitched behind him. “You don’t recognize me?”

“What the fu- I must be dreaming. I’m going crazy. I’m- what the fuck? Who are you? Why are you in my kitchen? Why are you naked?”

“Why am I in your kitchen?” The man offered a sly smile. “You invited me here, didn’t you? You just said I was yours, right? Did I not hear you correctly?”

“Wh- no…there’s no way…”

“You don’t like my human form then?” He pouted. “My name is Jeonghan, you know.”

“Jeongh- how..how are you talking to me right now? How are you a human?”

“We don’t have to get into the specifics, do we?” He nibbled suggestively on a cookie he’d stolen from the jar on the counter.

"This is all just so confusing." Seungcheol ran his hands through his jet black hair. 

The man cocked his head and smiled. "Are you always so handsome when you're flustered?"

"Stop. Stop flirting with me. A-and we're going to put you in some clothes." He went to his room, returning with a pair of grey sweatpants, a light blue jumper, and a pair of black boxers. 

Jeonghan slipped the boxers and sweats on slowly. They rested loosely on his hips. He pulled the jumper over his head, looking at Seungcheol seductively. "How do I look in your clothes, sir?"

"The flirting! Cut it out. You were just a cat moments ago. Isn't this all just a little weird to you?"

"No...no this is pretty normal for me." Jeonghan put his finger on his chin and mocked a thoughtful face. "I mean, I can turn into a cat whenever I want. This is everyday life. Sorry you aren't used to it."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "You're a bratty little cat, then." He muttered under his breath.

"Say it a little louder?" 

"You're a bratty little cat." He blushed, feeling ashamed for being so turned on. But how could he not? Jeonghan had a way with words, with tone, with...everything. And as much as he hated to admit, the ears, tail, and collar just made him look all the more _delectable_.

"I know I am." He grinned, walking into the living room and plopping on the couch. Seungcheol sat awkwardly next to him. "So I don't get to be pet when I'm a human?" Jeonghan pouted.

Seungcheol sighed, brushing his fingers through Jeonghan's silky grey hair. The latter's ears twitched with joy. 

"Is it really weird for you?" 

"Maybe not anymore.." He blushed. 

"You never answered my question earlier." 

"What question?"

"How do I look in your clothes?" Jeonghan leaned closer to him. 

Seungcheol gulped.

"You can say it."

"You...you looked better out of them." 

This time, it was finally Jeonghan's turn to blush. "Well, why don't you help me remove them?" He replied bravely, taking the older man's hand in his, leading it to the hem of the jumper. 

Seungcheol slowly pulled the jumper up and off of Jeonghan. He then grazed his cheek. "You like being pet, then, don't you?"

"Mmhm." The man purred in response. 

Seungcheol gently cupped the back of Jeonghan's neck and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips softly against the other's, parting slightly to let their tongues entangle. He took Jeonghan's bottom lip between his teeth, savoring the resulting whimpers that escaped his mouth. 

"Nng," Jeonghan whined, pulling away, "You're so mean to me." He smiled, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from Seungcheol's face. His smile turned into a look of shock when the older man suddenly grabbed his wrist. 

"I could be meaner, you know." His eyes grew dark and mischievous, crooking a finger into Jeonghan's collar and pulling him forward. He whispered harshly in the man's ear. "I could be _cruel_."

Jeonghan sighed, running his hand up the older man's thigh before Seungcheol stopped him again. 

"Did I say you could touch me?"

"N-no."

"No what?" 

Jeonghan blinked. His owner's attitude had completely taken a one-eighty. He wasn't even sure this was the same person anymore. Not to say he didn't love it, of course.

"No, sir." He played along, placing his hands in his lap. 

"Exactly. You're my pet now, aren't you?" Jeonghan nodded. "So you must listen to me. Or you'll be punished. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes sir." Jeonghan straightened up. 

"I'm not completely evil, you know. So if things get a little out of control here, you tell me, and I'll stop." 

Jeonghan breathed heavily. He wasn't sure what was in store for him, but he was trying to contain his excitement. 

"Wait here."

"Yes sir." 

Seungcheol left the room and Jeonghan was alone for a moment. He palmed at the crotch of his pants, biting his lip. He heard Seungcheol making his way back. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" 

"No sir." Jeonghan blushed. "I'm so sorry, you just make me feel so..." He quickly stopped talking as Seungcheol raised a finger to his mouth.

"I don't want to hear apologies or excuses." Jeonghan noticed something in his hand. It was a long, black leather leash. Seungcheol clipped it to the end of his collar and pulled. "Get on the floor."

Jeonghan obeyed, getting on all fours on the hardwood floor. 

The older man got on his knees and grabbed at the waistline of Jeonghan's sweatpants, pulling them off in one fell swoop. 

"Now follow me, kitten." His voice softened, though still holding an authoritative tone. He lead Jeonghan down the long hallway to his room. The younger man felt a bit humiliated, crawling behind Seungcheol, but that ended up turning him on even more. 

Seungcheol's room was simple and neat, a small set of dresser drawers on one side of the room, a king sized bed with two nightstands at each side on the other. 

"Sit up, kitten, on your knees." Seungcheol began fumbling with the button of his jeans. Jeonghan knew exactly what was about to happen. The older man had slipped out of his jeans and shirt, gripping at the front of his boxers. "Hm? What?"

Jeonghan stared at the growing bulge. "I..."

"You like what you see?" He interrupted cheekily. Jeonghan nodded. "Go on, kitten. Show me what you can do."

Jeonghan was growing harder by the second with every 'kitten' that escaped his owner's mouth. He grasped at the waistband of Seungcheol's boxers and pulled down slowly. Out sprang his member, a decent length, thick and already dripping with precum. Jeonghan licked his lips, kissing the head tentatively and looking up at the older man. He tried taking it all the way in, stopping a little over halfway, choking slightly. He felt a hand run through his hair, grabbing the strands roughly. 

"Mmhh" He hummed in response, incredibly turned on. 

"Can I fuck that pretty mouth, kitten?" Seungcheol's voice dripped with honey. Jeonghan nodded. "Would you like that?" He nodded again, humming pleasantly in response. 

Seungcheol gave slow, steady strokes. Jeonghan relaxed his mouth, letting the older man's cock reach the very back of his throat. Seungcheol took note of this and began quickening his pace, gripping Jeonghan's hair with his other hand to stay steady, making sure to avoid his protruding ears. Jeonghan groaned, a deep gutteral noise. The vibrations almost sent Seungcheol over the edge. "Fu- _huck_ baby, you're so good. So good." He breathed quickly, rhytmically slamming into the man's mouth. Suddenly, he pulled out, rubbing himself quickly. "Open wide for me, kitten. You want this, don't you?" 

"Yes, please, sir." Jeonghan whined, "Make me your little cumslut." He opened his mouth wide.

Seungcheol couldn't hold back any longer. He sprayed all over Jeonghan's pretty face, making a considerable mess. 

"Clean yourself up while I get everything ready."

Jeonghan licked his lips, using his fingers to wipe the cum from his cheeks. "Everything, sir?" He put his fingers in his mouth, sucking them slowly and making direct eye contact with the older man. 

"Mhm. Like I said, I'm not evil. I wanna make my kitten- my _cumslut_ feel good, too. But," Seungcheol leaned over, "if you keep frustrating me like that, you're not going to like what I'm going to do to you."

"But sir, I like frustrating you." He smiled, tail twitching happily. He wagged it seductively, biting his lip.

"You want to play it that way? Fine." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here." He patted his lap. 

Jeonghan laid across his owner's lap. Seungcheol ran his fingers down the small of his back, rubbing roughly at his ass. "You're being a brat." He grabbed at one of Jeonghan's cheeks harshly. "And when you're a brat, you get spanked. Count them out. Don't mess up." 

The younger man's tail hid between his legs. Seungcheol slapped the cusp of his ass, making a loud smack. "One." Jeonghan began.

"One _what?_ "

"One, sir."

He spanked him harder the next time. "Nnng, two sir." Jeonghan's face turned bright red. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as the slaps steadily grew more painful.

"Ah! T-ten, sir." 

"Good job, kitten."

"Mmm, sir?" Jeonghan started, looking down at his hands. 

"What is it?"

"C-can I please touch myself?" He whined, face flushed.

Seungcheol chuckled. "I'll tell you when you can. Now, get on all fours."

Jeonghan didn't hesitate, propping up on his elbows and wagging his ass in the air.

“You little tease.” Seungcheol growled, running something down Jeonghan’s back. “Someone hasn’t learned their lesson.” A sudden sharp, stinging pain jolted down his thigh.

A _whip_. Jeonghan cried out, half in pain, half in ecstasy.

“You think you can just do whatever you want,” _thwack!_ “no consequences, huh? Answer me.”

“N-no sir-“ _thwack!_ “ah! nnng, I need to be p-punished. I’m so bad.”

 _Thwack!_ Seungcheol cracked the whip mercilessly against Jeonghan’s porcelain skin. Red streaks littered his back, buttocks, and thighs. He cried, partially due to the pain, but mainly because he was _so close to the edge._ If Seungcheol would so much as _breathe_ on his throbbing member he’d explode. He yearned for relief.

“P-please d-daddy-“

“What did you call me?” Seungcheol stopped dead in his tracks.

“Daddy, please...”

“Say it again.” He set the whip down, wrapping his hand around his ever growing erection. “Tell daddy what you want.”

Jeonghan could barely contain himself. He moaned. “I w-want daddy’s cock- nng, want daddy to fuck me...”

Seungcheol flipped him over, Jeonghan was surprised at how easily he could be manhandled. He watched as the older man rummaged in his side drawer before pulling out a bottle of lube and a little rubber ring.

“Put that on for daddy, kitten. Make sure it’s working.” 

Jeonghan slipped the ring down to the base of his cock, turning it on and whining as it began vibrating. The sensation was intense, his head was swimming. He watched as Seungcheol put a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

“Ready, kitten?”

“Yes sir.”

Seungcheol twirled a finger around his entrance, pushing in slowly. He added another, scissoring slightly as to begin opening up the younger boy’s tight hole.

“Mmmm...” Jeonghan squirmed. Seungcheol added another finger, slowly crooking his fingers around to hit Jeonghan’s most sensitive area.

That was what did it.

“Nnnng- ahhh!” Jeonghan let out a lewd moan, coming all over his stomach. He was feeling a million sensations at once. He saw Seungcheol grinning above him, spreading his thighs ever so slightly. 

“You think I’m done with you?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “W-want more, please...please daddy, want your cock-“

“I know baby. You really are my little cumslut, aren’t you?”

Jeonghan pouted. “Mmhm~” He bit his swollen bottom lip, eyes glazed over. 

“You look so fucking _pretty_ like this, Jeonghan. All used up. God, you turn me on.” He pushed himself into Jeonghan’s entrance, up to the hilt.

“Ahhh, s-so good- please daddy, let me t-touch m-myself-“ 

“Yes kitten, touch yourself. Jerk off for daddy. Show me how much you love this cock.” Seungcheol grunted as he picked up the pace, grabbing onto Jeonghan’s silky smooth thighs. 

The younger man wrapped his hand around his own erection, rubbing excitedly. He panted, running a hand through his hair. Seungcheol sighed. Jeonghan looked like a fucking masterpiece sprawled out under him, crying out in pleasure. He couldn’t hold back much longer. 

“H-harder daddy, harder, please...” 

“Mmmnn, you know just what to say, kitten.” Seungcheol fucked him into oblivion, holding onto his waist, growling as he felt the familiar pressure building up in his groin. “C-come for me, baby,” he grunted. 

Jeonghan didn’t need to be told twice. He moaned as Seungcheol hit his spot over and over, faster and faster until he came, making yet another mess. 

Seungcheol followed soon after, letting out a deep moan as hot cum filled Jeonghan to the brim. He pulled out, slumping over next to the younger man, sighing. 

“That...was so good.” Jeonghan breathed, absolutely spent, sore, and simpering. 

“You did so well. I guess I can keep you around after all.” Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan’s cheek with his palm. “Go get cleaned up. But come back, I don’t really mind sharing my bed.” 

Jeonghan walked out of the room, hips swaying, tail and ears perked up. Seungcheol laid back in bed, head clouded over with thoughts of the day. 

Maybe he really _was_ a cat person. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this piece please leave me a comment and let me know what you think? also should i turn this work into a series of little one-shots featuring kitten!jeonghan?? let me know!


End file.
